


A Perfect 10

by diorsunmi



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Background Relationships, F/F, Gen, I MADE THE BIG 3 THE VILLAINS BC THEY LITERALLY ARE, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Wheesa - Freeform, background moonsun - Freeform, dying n shit, guns n shit, i didnt include all BTS members bc i felt like it might be too many chars already sry, i dont hate them or anythin i just chose the ones i know best i guess?, i dont know what im doing, if you've come here for boy groups you've come to the wrong place, joyri - Freeform, main pairing - seulrene, other characters will be added, please leave feedback, wenjoygi bromance, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorsunmi/pseuds/diorsunmi
Summary: Kang Seulgi, leader of the notorious gang Red Velvet decides to take a trip with a long time friend, Park Sooyoung who was better known by her alias, Joy, to one of Joy's favorite places in the world, The Perfect 10; a strip club.Despite her constantly refusing every single one of Joy's offers to go with her, why was she finding herself sticking a few bucks in a random girl's pants? One thing she really knows though, is that she won't be forgetting that face.-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Stripper Irene.  
> Yeah... Gangster Seulgi.  
> I don't exactly, y'know, run a gang, but I will try my best to write this! This idea just suddenly popped into my mind, and I've been wanting to write something a bit more mature lately, so I was thinkin' bout this.  
> Also, aren't all of these names so creative?  
> I mean, Red Velvet for a gang name? Who would've thought!  
> Anyways, stream Gogobebe and the Xie Xie remix with LE, support Anda's comeback because we love bi queens.

 

"Come on, unnie, just give it a chance!" "Sooyoung, I already said no!" Seulgi's loud voice boomed through the house as Sooyoung sighs audibly. "It'll be so much fun! Nobody even knows you anyway."

Seulgi rolls her eyes, "I already told you I'm not into that stuff." Sooyoung groans, "Please! Just for today. I mean dude, think about it, hot girls, free drinks and if you're lucky, maybe some free sex!" She winks, "It'll be a good opportunity to wind down." 

Seulgi takes it into consideration, she really does. Nothing was really going on in Red Velvet, sure, but what were to happen if there was an emergency? But then again, nothing has happened that her team couldn't handle.

"Free drinks, huh?" Seulgi mutters. "Yup!" Sooyoung grins, "Hani-unnie's tending tonight." Oh. Seulgi liked the sound of that, Hani always served up the best drinks after all. "By the way, you look like you're going to a funeral." Seulgi states, eyeing Sooyoung who was wearing a navy blue suit. 

"Who the fuck wears blue to funerals?" Sooyoung claps back as Seulgi laughs. "Seriously, unnie, just think about it. It'll be such a good way to relax, and if you don't find yourself interested, you can just hang out with Hani-unnie at the bar. Deal?" 

Seulgi thinks, and ultimately lets out a long sigh. "Fine." Sooyoung cheers before hopping happily out of Seulgi's room. Seulgi rolls her eyes and shuts her door, searching through her closet to find what to wear.

Much to her dismay, it ended up being a suit very similar to Sooyoung's. Karma, she guessed as she slipped it on. She also ended up stealing a few drops of Seungwan's favorite perfume which she specified to not touch, but she's Kang Seulgi, so that didn't really matter now, did it?

As she sprays the perfume, a soft knock is heard on the door. "I'll be out in a minute, Sooyoung!" "I'm not Sooyoung, but she wanted me to tell you that she's waiting in the car." Seungwan spoke from the other side of the door. 

"Thanks Seungwannie!" Seulgi exclaimed, followed by a loud complaint from Wendy. "Stop calling me that," she whined. "Sure thing, Seungwannie," Seulgi teased. Wendy just groaned before going downstairs.

Seulgi follows soon after, putting her shoes on before exiting the house to skip over to Sooyoung's sleek Maybach Exelero. Seulgi was taken aback at how carefree Sooyoung was when it came to spending her money, but it wasn't her choice.

It was a nice car, Seulgi admitted, but it wasn't her type. Seulgi takes her seat in the back, not wanting to fight Seungwan over the front. As Sooyoung pulls out and starts driving, Seulgi pulls out her phone while Seungwan and Sooyoung start to talk.

"So, what's this place we're going to?" Seungwan asks. "Oh, get this. So, it's called the Perfect 10, because they have 10 girls. But the thing is, the Perfect 10 isn't the club's actual name." Sooyoung explained.

"Okay, so what is the club's actual name?" "Honestly, I don't think anyone knows that." Sooyoung said as Seulgi laughed. "How do you not know the name of the place you go to like every single day?" 

"I don't even think the owners know it," The three of them laughed. "So, anyone in particular?" "I think you'd like Eunji, Seungwan. She seems like your type but don't even try to do what I think you're going to do. Yeri's mine." 

"Yeri, huh? You know you just exposed yourself." Seulgi teased as Sooyoung stayed silent. Seulgi goes back to her phone. "You guys are too old for her anyway," Sooyoung grumbled.

"Well, that's up to her to decide now, isn't it, Sooyoung?" Seulgi says as Sooyoung goes dead silent. Seungwan braces herself as Sooyoung takes a sharp turn, making Seulgi slam her head onto the front seat.

"Ow, what the fuck?!" Seulgi rubs her head as Sooyoung laughs at her, Seungwan shaking her head. They end up arriving shortly after, Sooyoung parking the car as they walk out. Seulgi reaches into her blazer for her pack of cigarettes, only for Sooyoung to turn around and show her that she had them.

"Not today, unnie." She said. "Consider yourself lucky that I don't have my hands wrapped around your throat right now," Seulgi growled. Sooyoung laughed, "Whoa, kinky." Wendy puts a hand on Sooyoung's shoulder, signalling her to stop and enter the club. 

As they walk in, Seungwan is immediately entranced by the girl on stage. "That's Eunji," Sooyoung spoke over the cheers, only to see that Seungwan had already busied herself with the show. 

Sooyoung looks around for Seulgi, only to see that she had started making her way to the bar. She sighs.

* * *

 

Seulgi makes her way to the bar and takes a seat, only for the bartender to slide over to her in a matter of seconds. Seulgi's face lights up, "Hani-unnie!" "That's me!" Hani stands in her vest suit glory. 

"What can I get you?" Seulgi thinks for a minute, "Get me something that'll really fuck me up. Anything. I just want to let loose for tonight," she ends up answering. Hani gives her a signature grin, "Sure thing, boss! Give me a minute." 

Seulgi spins around in her stool to see that the girl who had just been on had left and Seungwan was no where to be found as Sooyoung busies herself with another girl who Seulgi noticed to be 'Yeri'. 

The crowd is full of chatter as they wait for the next girl to arrive on stage, Sooyoung casually slipping next to Seulgi after a bit. Hani taps Seulgi on the shoulder and slides her the drink. Seulgi thanks her before turning to Sooyoung.

"Next girl on is called Irene. She's a real sweet talker, her. Be careful with her," Sooyoung winks. Seulgi rolls her eyes, "You know that nothing's going to happen." Sooyoung nods her head non nonchalantly making Seulgi sigh audibly. 

Of course her eyes went wide open when the girl stepped on stage, though. Her first glance was at Seulgi, and from then on, Seulgi knew how long of a night it was going to be. Sooyoung pats her back as she laughs, sliding out of the stool to busy herself with the crowd once more.

Seulgi locks eyes with the girl once more and soon forgets her drink, stepping off of the stool and pushing herself through the crowd to the stage. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the car bc i dont remember which one it was last time lMAOO its still black tho  
> feel free to tell me if u remember anything from the previous version that i missed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heehee not proofread sorry that took so long oof

Irene usually had this feeling whenever she went on stage. As if everyone was watching her, which they were, but Irene had always felt as if these filthy rich middle aged men were judging every single move she made, and it really didn't make her feel good.

She would feel nauseous as she went on stage, and although by the end of the performance the men would clap and cheer as money was spread throughout the stage, she never felt satisfied. Not even when she managed to get into a random man's pants.

(She had recently stopped doing that, seeing as it didn't satisfy her much either way.)

Today was so much different. As Irene pulls her thin black stockings up her leg, her co worker taps her back with a cheerful smile. Joohyun returns the smile, double checking her outfit.

“Guess who I saw today, unnie!” Yerim squeals giddily. Irene raises an eyebrow but nonetheless, “Who was it?”

“Okay, okay,” the younger girl starts, “so, you know that one girl I was talking about who always came to my show but never went up to the stage?” Irene nods.

“Well, she finally went upstage today and…” Yerim pauses. “And?” Irene pushes. Yerim merely pulls a slip of paper out of the back pocket of her outfit and hands it to Irene.

Irene squints at the writing; it was a number. Irene mentally face palms.

Whoever this Joy girl was (at least that was the name written on the paper), if she were a regular she should've known that cash is the only thing you give to a dancer on stage, and she was damn lucky Yerim was a hopeless romantic despite her job.

Nonetheless, Joohyun grins, “Congrats,” is all that slips out of her mouth before she was called on. She sighs as Yerim gives her a sad look; Yerim was the only one who knew how much she hated her job nowadays. 

She gives Irene a gentle hug before letting go and shooing her off to perform. With a deep breath Irene steps onto the stage. She looks at the crowd in awe; there were so many more people than last time.

As she steps onto the platform, her eyes scan over the crowd and she lands her eyes at a girl who was seated in front of Hani, the bar tender and beside the girl Yerim had been squealing about earlier and she was immediately entranced.

Irene gets onto her knees and leans over, the crowd let out low whistles but her eyes are still on the girl, and eventually she catches Irene's eye and stares right back, her eyes piercing right through, sending a shiver down Irene's body.

She shakes her head, focus! She tells herself as she leans back and shows off her body. The crowd has gone wild, cheers and whistles resounding through the whole establishment as the girl finally slid out of her bar stool to walk towards the stage.

Irene watches as she pushes through the crowd roughly. She leans back down and pulls her attention to the man in front her but ultimately finding herself trying to to moan as the girl slowly slides a few bills down the peak of her cleavage.

Time flies eventually, and the crowd is still cheering as she picks up the bills that had been scattered across the stage. She was thankful for the men that were still cheering which made it much less awkward as she picked them up.

As she finishes, she leans back onto her knees and stands up, rolling her hips to tease them just a little more but really, it was all directed at that girl. Irene makes sure to catch her stare once more and winks before walking back. 

"Fuck," she mutters as she places a hand over her chest, breath getting seemingly heavier by the moment, making her panic even more. She quickly rushes by Yerim who notices her state and immediately follows quickly behind her. 

She hurries over to the restroom forgetting to close the door which leaves Yerim the opportunity to slip in, which she does before closing the door and locking it. "Hey," Yerim jogs over and places a comforting hand on Irene's shoulder.

"Unnie, calm down. What happened? Did someone..." Yerim gestures to her chest. Yes, you could touch while she's on stage, obviously but there are limits. Irene shakes her head in response, "No, I- I don't even know what this is. Can you grab me my clothes?" 

Yerim does so, rushing out of the washroom and returning with Irene's not so casual clothing passing it over before turning around to give her some privacy. After a few moments, she was changed.

And with that, Joohyun jogs out of the restroom and back into the club. Yerim sighs, but she had someone to tend to, so she leaves it for now. She was sure that Eunji would be able to do something. 

Joohyun timidly walks back into the crowd, eyes scanning through the crowd before looking at the stage. Looks like Eunji was on again, she notes before her eyes go through the crowd once more. She was determined to find this girl.

And she does, sitting at the same seat at the bar with the same girl Yerim had talked about again, eyeing her from afar just like before. Irene shivers at her intense gaze; it's doing things that it really shouldn't to her. 

She takes a breath and takes slow, seductive steps towards the unnamed girl and soon enough, she shoos off her friend before returning her attention to Irene.

Seulgi gulps down the last of her drink and spins her chair around, sliding her empty glass to Hani who gives a light slap on the back before walking off to tend to someone else. 

She turns back around to see the dancer from before was right in front of her now. Her breath was slightly altered, Seulgi noted as the girl shifted around, rubbing her thighs together.

Oh.

Seulgi slides off her chair, towering over the girl now as she wraps her arms around the shorter girl's waist, pulling her in.  She looks down at the girl. "What's your name?" "Irene." Joohyun answers, shuddering as Seulgi's left hand slides down her back and rests on her ass, squeezing the flesh between her fingertips. 

"Irene, huh?" Seulgi husks into her ear as her other hand travels up Joohyun's chest. She growled as Irene shuddered once more, resting her arms against Seulgi's chest, her breath getting heavier now. 

"How about we go somewhere a little more private, hm?" Joohyun nods against her, letting Seulgi take her hand. They rummage through the crowd until Seulgi finds her taller friend once more, whispering into her ear.

The taller one smirks before pulling out a set of keys and handing them to Seulgi and before she knew it, Irene was in a random girl's car as said random girl rubbed her hand against Irene's thigh which made her squirm even more, almost moaning out at the contact.

"How about you?" Irene squeaks out after a while. "Hm?" "Y-your name." Seulgi's eyes flicker to Joohyun. "Seulgi. Kang Seulgi." Irene's eyes widen at the name, but all she can focus on is Seulgi's hand creeping into her panties as she strokes Irene lazily. 

Seulgi flicks at her clit which she had found rather quickly to which Joohyun lets out a loud moan, finally. Seulgi was surprised with herself; she had no clue how she was still driving with how unbelievably sexy Irene was right now. 

And here she is, pulling right back into the drive way of her home before she pries the car door open and rushes to the door, Irene following behind impatiently. She unlocks the house door and pushes it open, turning around and pulling Irene in before diving for her lips. 

Irene barely gets the chance to slip off her shoes before Seulgi moves to her neck, sucking and biting roughly before soothing it with her warm tongue making Irene moan into her hair. 

Seulgi pushes Irene against the wall her hand slipping under her shirt and up her body, stopping at her breasts. She reaches around the unclasp Irene's bra as it falls to the floor before fondling her breast while still working on her neck. Irene pushes Seulgi away before her hand slips into her panties one more time, "Let's take this to the bedroom," she says with barely enough breath to even get that out. 

Seulgi nods and pulls Irene upstairs, and Irene has never thanked god more that she didn't have a shift tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how to write smut and i have no idea how this is going hope y'all enjoyed

The door shuts and Seulgi barely manages to reach the lock before Irene is pushing her back against the side of her drawer, forcing her mouth open and ultimately slipping her tongue in. Seulgi's hands go to Irene's hips as she fights back with her own tongue, making Irene moan into her mouth, her arms loosening and giving Seulgi control. 

Her hands slip behind Irene's waist to her ass, gripping it firmly before landing a hard smack just as Irene pulled away for breath as she groaned loudly at the contact, grinding into Seulgi hoping for some sort of contact. Seulgi spins them around so that Irene is against the drawer, glancing over to the bed. 

Seulgi moves to Irene's neck which was already covered in love bites from downstairs. She moves backed up to Irene's face, gripping her chin. "Jump for me," She husks, and Irene looks at her confused for a moment. "Jump." Seulgi repeats, her hot breath hitting Irene's ear making her shudder for the umpteenth time. 

She does so as Seulgi catches her by her thighs, pushing her against the drawer one last time for support before marching over to the bed with Irene still in her arms. She practically tumbles onto the bed with Irene beneath her who eventually found Seulgi's lips again, not hesitating to connect her own with Seulgi's. 

Seulgi had gotten rid of her blazer, belt and socks at this point whilst Irene was clad of everything but her under garments. Seulgi tucks a strand of hair behind Irene's hair after breaking their kiss once more, looking down at Irene. 

Her chest is heaving and she's squirming under neath Seulgi, her mouth hanging open with her hands resting above her. Irene licks her lips and watches as Seulgi starts to unbutton her shirt.  

Seulgi shrugs off her shirt and steps off the bed to rid of the rest of her clothing, which wasn't much. Irene watches her with intensity, waiting for her to come back and finally do something. 

And she does. Seulgi climbs back onto Irene, smashing their lips together while her hands reach behind to unclasp Irene's bra. Seulgi moans, half in frustration half in pleasure, giving Irene the opportunity to let her tongue in. Seulgi gets Irene's bra off and immediately moves down to her chest, taking a nipple into her mouth.

Irene moans out, her hands flying to the back of Seulgi's head. Seulgi's eyes dart up to look up at Irene, Irene stares back and wonders how it all ended up like this in the first place. 

"S-Seulgi," she breathed out, squirming as Seulgi traveled down to her panties, which were dripping at this point. She takes them off in one swift motion and discards them else where, moving back to Irene's sex. 

Seulgi darts her tongue out experimentally to which Irene moans even louder, "Oh fuck!". Seulgi takes that as a sign to continue, so she does. She licks a long stripe up Irene's pussy as Irene screams, her hands gripping the back of Seulgi's hair rather roughly now, but Seulgi didn't mind at all. 

"Shit, Seulgi," Irene groaned, looking down at said girl as she ate her out. Due to Seulgi's expertise, Irene's release didn't take much time to get to, as she shivered and silently came undone shortly after Seulgi had started. 

Seulgi moves back over Irene and trails her lips with her fingers. Irene opens her mouth and Seulgi jams her fingers in, almost making Irene gag but she quickly recovered and swirled her tongue around until Seulgi was satisfied and pulled her fingers out. 

Seulgi moves down Irene's body and stops at her sex once more before leaning down to connect their lips again. Seulgi was gentler this time, for a reason Irene really couldn't comprehend but appreciated generously considering she was already pretty worn out even though they had just started. 

Seulgi slowly moves into Irene as she moans quietly into Seulgi's mouth, wrapping her arms loosely around her neck. Irene really had no idea how Seulgi was going so fast yet so gentle at the same time; it made no sense to her. Seulgi was treating her so tenderly that it made her even more aroused. 

Gentle, right, it was gentle of course until Seulgi curled her fingers to just the right spot, making her whip her head back into the pillow and moan out loudly. Seulgi took this as a good sign, which it definitely was when she started rubbing Irene's clit swiftly. 

Irene can barely get any words out at this point, so she keeps as quiet as she can, aside from her loud moans that she really can't help. 

"God, Seul, go deeper!" Irene barely squeaked out, Seulgi obliges and speeds up, her fingers thrusting even faster than before and a lot rougher now. Not that Irene was complaining about the treatment, it was quite the opposite actually.  

Irene grips the sheets tightly as Seulgi keeps thrusting mercilessly until she comes undone once more beneath her. Irene's grip loosens as Seulgi pulls her fingers out, trailing them back to Irene's mouth again. Irene opens her mouth and Seulgi gently places her digits in, letting Irene take her time to clean them up.

Seulgi rolls off of Irene and lays down next to her, noticing that she was already drifting asleep. She admires the sleepy girl for a bit before feeling her own eyes closing and enrapturing her into sleep. 

-

When Seulgi awoke in the midst of the night, she most certainly didn't expect her arms to be secure Irene. She didn't complain as Irene's nose nuzzled her chest, closing her eyes once more without a second thought, wrapping her arms tighter around the petite girl. 

-

Joohyun had waken up as the sun had just started to crack through the blinds. As she rubs the sleep from her eyes, she looks around and realizes this is not her sweet home, but somehow it felt like it. She was shocked; was she kidnapped? 

She looks down at herself, realizing her state, she wasn't dressed properly. Actually, she wasn't dressed at all, and as she looked to the right of her, she realizes that she had just been taken home by a random stranger once more. 

A part of her feels relieved that she hadn't been kidnapped, as the other part is confused. She was straight, wasn't she? Then why was she in another woman's bed, naked and not smelling so... Fresh and lively, to say the least? 

Her memories quickly flash back to last night. It was the end of her shift when she noticed the girl at the bar, and as soon as she looked into her eyes, she was instantly hooked. 

In all honesty, though, it didn't seem like she was complaining too much. Maybe she wasn't so straight after all. Joohyun gets out of bed and looks for her clothes among the pile of their mixed clothing. A suit, Irene notes, and an expensive one at that. 

Joohyun suddenly remembers one thing; the girl looked so familiar, but for some reason, she couldn't remember her name. Maybe she was just going crazy, she thought as she found her respective clothes. 

She reaches over for her thin shirt from last night and gasps as she get back up. A body was pressed against her, places light butterfly kisses on her neck, making her sigh softly. 

"Hey," the unnamed girl rasps into her ear.  Irene steps aside to put on her shirt before turning around to face her and immediately looking away, clearing her throat. She hadn't gotten her clothes on. The girl looks down at herself, muttering a soft "oh," before walking over to her closet. 

"Morning." Joohyun finally murmurs, tugging on her shirt nervously. "Um, sorry if this is awkward, but what was your name again?" She asks, nervously playing around with her fingers. The room is silent for a moment before Joohyun feels her head being tugged upwards. She looks up into the girl's eyes. 

"Seulgi." She pauses momentarily, letting Irene take the information in. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. She immediately backs up, only to realize that the door was shut. She fumbles with the knob before Seulgi corners her, slamming her hand right beside Irene's head. "Kang Seulgi." She continued.

Joohyun gulps in fear as Seulgi tugs her chin up again.  _The_ Kang Seulgi is in front of her, luckily enough not with a gun to her head, and  _The_ Kang Seulgi had ended up seducing her last night, and what a surprise, she ended up in bed with  _The_ Kang Seulgi and had no idea until she, herself pointed it out. 

"Listen," Seulgi whispered right into Joohyun's ear, "if you tell anyone about me, we'll both be in a lot of trouble." Irene shudders, terrified. "But," Seulgi continues, "if you don't tell anyone about what happened, I just might have you come back." Seulgi offered.

Joohyun thought about it, she really did. The reasonable choice was to call the police, get her in jail and be done and over with it, but she would be risking her own life considering the amount of tricks Seulgi had up her sleeve. 

But, on the other hand, she could choose to not tell the police and maybe even get a huge treat for it afterwards. 

Of course, Joohyun wasn't reasonable to begin with. 

"I..." She starts, Seulgi staring at her with anticipation, just inches away from her.

 

"I won't tell anyone. I swear." 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no ma'am... no ma'am,

"I won't tell anyone. I swear." 

A few moments pass in silence as Irene screws her eyes shut until she feels soft lips against hers for just a few seconds before pulling away. She opens her eyes just as Seulgi pulls away, ruffling her hair, leaving her stunned. 

"What? But, you-" Irene stutters before she's hushed by Seulgi. The both of them are silent as Seulgi presses her ear against the door. Stomping footsteps are coming up the stairs. Seulgi was about to grab something before a familiar voice called out to her.

"Seulgi-unnie? Can I come in?" Sooyoung asked, lightly knocking on the door. She looks at Irene who was fully dressed and looks at herself. Not fully dressed, but good enough. 

"You're good, Sooyoung."  The door clicks open as Joohyun steps aside to let the girl in.She turns to face her and-

"Oh." They blurt out simultaneously. Irene points at her, "Yerim's..." "Yeah, yeah, Joy, that's me." Sooyoung finishes for her. Joohyun nods slowly, taking everything in. She tries to flash back again.

She just got off of her shift at the club, saw a cute girl, ended up going home with her, slept with her, woke up and then realized she's a gang leader, promised not to tell anyone and then it turns out that said gang leader is also friends with her co-worker's crush.

"It's probably a lot to take in, huh?" Seulgi teases as she walks out of the bedroom with Sooyoung and Joohyun in tow. "Um, yeah, it really is," Joohyun timidly replied. "How'd you even get home?" Seulgi asks Sooyoung as she makes her way down the stairs. 

"Taxi," Sooyoung replies before they reach the kitchen and bolt straight for the cabinet, Seulgi pulling out a simple box of cereal whilst Sooyoung picks out a packet of instant ramen. Joohyun stares at the two, bewildered. 

Feeling her stare, the both of them turn to face her. "What?" Sooyoung asks nonchalantly. Joohyun just shakes her head, "There's no way you guys are eating that in the morning." Seulgi and Sooyoung share a look before Seulgi just shrugs. 

"What have you got in mind, Irene?" She asks, sliding the cereal box back into the cupboard along with Sooyoung who just tosses it in. Seulgi quietly scolds her, mouthing something Irene couldn't hear. 

"Well," Joohyun turns towards the fridge and looks around in it. "How about some pancakes?" She asks. Sooyoung nods her head giddily. "Why not?" Seulgi says, "As long as I don't have to run anywhere, I'm fine with it." 

Joohyun double checks the fridge; they seemed to have everything to make pancakes. "Give me, let's say, 30 minutes without you guys gorging yourself with whatever junk you have stored in your man cave over there?" 

Sooyoung slaps a hand over her own mouth to cover her laughter as Seulgi looks at her, beyond offended. "Excuse me, it is not a man cave!" "Yeah, whatever it is." Joohyun says, waving her off.

Sooyoung and Seulgi take a seat at the dining area, soon distracted in their own conversation about... whatever, as Joohyun is left alone in the kitchen, wondering how she got in this whole mess. 

She's making breakfast for a super hot girl she slept me, who is coincidentally also the leader of one of the world's most powerful gangs. Wild, huh? 30 minutes of conversing about kid's cartoons and how hot the girls from the club were, (much to Joohyun's dismay,) Joohyun flips the last of the pancakes onto a plate for Seulgi as Sooyoung had already starting stuffing her face. 

She slides the plate over to Seulgi. Said girl looks up at her, a beaming smile on her face, "Thank you!" She exclaimed before immediately stuffing her cheeks. Joohyun giggled softly, her mind still all over the place.

If anything, she should be getting the fuck out of there as soon as possible. "Is something wrong?" Seulgi asks as she notices Irene's expression change rather quickly, her mouth still full of food. 

Joohyun shakes the thought away for now, "Chew first, talk later," she scolds, but her smile returns shortly after, "but I'm fine, thanks for asking, Seul." Shit. Slip of the tongue, they say. Sometimes it doesn't happen at the best times.

"Seul?" She questions, but she suddenly beams. "I like that. Seul. It sounds nice." Joohyun just nods along, not noticing Sooyoung laughing at her, right beside her. "You know, I've never had a nickname, really. Unless you count Sooyoung calling me a dumb ass instead of my actual name." 

Sooyoung snorts at that, almost choking on her pancakes as Joohyun giggles lightly. "Well," Sooyoung starts, "if you're not allowed to call a dumb ass a dumb ass, what are you supposed to call them?" She defends.  

The three of them share a good laugh before Joohyun checks the time; it was around 11:30 in the morning. Thank Goodness she only had work tomorrow and not today.

But she also wanted to leave for other, more logical reasons also. For example, her own safety. "Hey, I think it's time I head home. My, uh, room mate will be worried." Joohyun explained. Seulgi nodded as she picked up her plate, "No problem! I'll just drop you off."

As she starts to rinse it, she freezes, "Sooyoung, where the fuck is Seungwan?" Sooyoung holds her hand up and finishes chewing, putting a finger on her chin in thought before the gears in her mind finally clicked. 

"Ah, right! She went to Eunji's house." Seulgi shakes her head, "who?" "Don't worry about it! I know her, and I'm sure Ms. Irene here does too." Joohyun sheepishly nodded. 

"Oh," Seulgi muttered as she realized, finishing rinsing her plate. Joohyun had to admit, there were some key moments where she didn't enjoy her job much. She wasn't doing it for the money, don't get her wrong, she was decently well off, but Joohyun decided to take up the job because of the thrill of going up on stage. 

No matter how nervous she was, she was always satisfied with the results. Just a few, she was thinking of quitting, but if she kept meeting girls like Seulgi, she might just stay.

Seulgi goes to dry her hands as Sooyoung finishes her own plate (Joohyun was partially confused on how Seulgi finished faster considering they got the same amount of pancakes) with Joohyun checking that she has her phone in her pocket before going to put on her shoes. 

Seulgi scrambles around for her phone, muttering something Irene couldn't quite hear to the man on the other line before hanging up. She goes to get her own shoes as Sooyoung yawns and shuffles through the kitchen. 

Irene stands at the front door, foot tapping rapidly against the floor as she waits for Seulgi, who had went upstairs to change into something a bit less revealing. A sudden honk of a car startles her, as she looks through the peephole, she sees a sleek red car parked next to Sooyoung's car on the driveway with the windows tainted. 

Sooyoung hadn't made a move and just shrugged as Seulgi jogged back downstairs to slip on her shoes, opening the door with Irene following behind her. She remains tense as they approach the car before Seulgi opens the back door for Irene.

It was just a driver. Irene breathes a sigh of relief as she thanks Seulgi before stepping into the beautiful vehicle that she really wasn't bothered to remember the name of. The door shuts as Seulgi goes around to the passenger side, settling herself in.

The driver was a tall man, Joohyun could tell albeit the small space, dark hair swept to the side with sunglasses hiding his eyes. He nodded at Seulgi as a greeting as she nodded back. He pulled out of the driveway and without a word they were on their way to Irene's.

Wait a minute. 

When had she ever told Seulgi her address? 

Joohyun freezes in her seat all of a sudden at the thought. Her eyes are wide as Seulgi speaks, "Don't worry about the address." She's as tense as ever. Was Seulgi a mind reader as well? Everything was so confusing, but she sat still, not a single word tumbling out of her mouth. 

Joohyun looks behind her for no reason in particular as something catches her eye; a sleek black car, definitely not Sooyoung's was trailing right behind them. It was uncommon, obviously, why wouldn't there be a car behind you when you were driving, but every time Joohyun looked back after every turn,

The car was still there. Irene couldn't see through their highly illegally tinted black tinted windows. Screw Seulgi knowing about her address for a second. Joohyun looks back to see Seulgi's hand on the glove compartment as the driver flicks his head to look at the rear view mirror.

At that point Joohyun knew, they were being followed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Someone was definitely following them. Their driver takes a sharp left and takes a look at the rear view mirror again, only to see that they were still following Seulgi's car. Joohyun is panicking as Seulgi flings the glove compartment open, almost screaming as she pulls out a pistol, cocking it back and rummaging for a spare clip. 

Joohyun turns her head to see that the driver was also reaching to his side to pull out his own pistol. Joohyun's heart is beating out of her chest. She also has no clue how the driver was still driving perfectly stable as Seulgi climbed from the front into the back seat. 

Seulgi looks behind them to see the car speeding up, so close that the other car is almost touching their's. Seulgi turns to face Joohyun, who was looking right at her, her eyes tearing up. This wasn't what she signed up for. 

Without a word, Seulgi takes Joohyun's hand and holds it tight, leaning into her ear to whisper, "I don't know who they are, but something is going to happen, I need you to listen to everything I say, alright?" 

Joohyun nods. "Good," Seulgi turns back to look behind them. Seulgi's driver pulls into an abandoned parking lots, cocking his pistol back as the intruders park their car as well. Seulgi tucks her gun in, making sure that it wasn't visible.

"Stay in here, don't move." Seulgi orders before exiting the car. Joohyun shuffles over, making sure that the doors were locked as she peeked out the window. There were three of them; 2 men and one masked woman who seemed to be leading them. 

Seulgi's driver stands close behind her, his hands resting behind his back, resting on his pistol. Joohyun watches as the two women talk for a while before Seulgi puts her hands up in surrender. 

She sees the other woman smirk, ordering her men to take both Seulgi and her driver. They nod. Seulgi lets the man pat her down, checking for weapons as he crouches down and pats down her thighs to her ankles, she brings her knee up, smashing right into his jaw, sending him backwards. 

The driver had pulled out his pistol, roundhouse kicking the man who was patting him down. "Taehyung, finish them off!" Seulgi orders to her driver as she sees the woman running off into the distance. Joohyun watches as Taehyung shoots one in the shoulder before jumping back and punching the other square in the stomach.

Seeing as they were stunned, Taehyung finishes them off with a bullet to each's head as Joohyun shuts her eyes and rolls to the other side of the car, not being able to watch anymore.

As the men's bodies fall to the floor, Taehyung hops back into the car and drives off, following Seulgi and the enemy. Seulgi eventually catches up to the masked woman, tackling her to the tarmac. 

The masked woman groans in pain as Seulgi delivers a punch to her gut, then to the jaw before quickly ripping the mask off. Seulgi grabs the woman's throat, "Who sent you?!" she spat. 

The woman struggles in her grip, kicking her legs around as she gasps for air, making Seulgi apply more pressure. She lets loose to let the woman speak, but she ends up coughing and gasping for breath at first. 

Seulgi waits as she catches her breath, "I'll tell you!" the woman starts. Seulgi looks satisfied until she continues, "Over my dead fucking body." Before the girl could to anything out, Seulgi knocks her out cold as Taehyung and Joohyun pull up behind her. 

Joohyun immediately unlocks the car and bolts for Seulgi, pulling her off the unconscious woman who she was still punching. As Joohyun pulls her away by the arm, Taehyung goes to check over the body. 

"Are you fucking insane?!" Joohyun whisper-yelled, her eyes flickering between Seulgi and the unknown woman. Seulgi glares at her, "She was chasing us! It was obvious that we were going to get our asses killed if I didn't do anything." She argued. 

"Well you should've just left her after she was knocked out! Don't act like you didn't know she was unconscious when you kept on hitting her." Seulgi stays silent, just looks down at her feet as Taehyung hauls the woman into the car's trunk before entering the driver's seat once more.

Joohyun sighs in frustration, dropping Seulgi's arm before storming back to the car. Seulgi stays put for a few minutes before walking over to where she was before, picking up her handgun which she had dropped during the altercation.  

She tucks it somewhere safe before walking back to the car, sitting next to Joohyun in the backseat. She pulls out her phone just as Joohyun's rings. She checks her pockets, forgetting that she even had her phone in the first place. 

As Seulgi scrolls through her phone, Irene picks hers up. 

"Where the fuck are  you?!" Yeri's voice echoes through her phone.

"God, Yerim-ah. I'm sorry but I really don't know when I'm going to be home," Joohyun's voice quivered slightly at the end, something both Yeri and Seulgi had noticed. 

The other line is silent for a few moments before Yeri responds in much quieter voice, "Is everything alright, unnie?"  "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know when I'll be home." The other line is silent once more, this time for a bit longer. 

"Okay. Be safe, unnie."  

And with that, the line clicks softly, indicating that Yerim had hung up. Joohyun puts her phone back in her pocket and sighs, just as Seulgi pulled the phone to her ear. Joohyun pays no mind as she looks out the window, noticing that they had pulled up to her street, but is confused when they zoom right past her house.

Joohyun turns to Seulgi, "Where are you taking me?" Seulgi hangs up the phone and faces Joohyun. "You're coming with me." She says, her voice flat as she turns back towards the front. 

Joohyun stares at her in horror for a few moments before facing the seat in front of her and pulling out her phone. 

**You**

_ I don't think I'm going to be home today or tomorrow Yeri tell the boss I'm sick _

**Yeri**

_ kay unnie as long as ur okay _

Of course, that was the last thing Joohyun saw before her phone shut off completely. She sighs, turning her gaze out the window. It was just then how far away she realized they were from home. Tears almost brimmed her eyes as she thought about what might happen to her. 

Taehyung turns on the radio as Pineapple's Nobody's Ok quietly resounds through the vehicle's speakers. Not helping, Joohyun thinks before she feels a soft hand overlap hers. She turns over to see Seulgi looking through her own window with her hand on Joohyun's. 

Without another word, Joohyun holds Seulgi's hand tight, waiting for her to turn around. She does. Joohyun unbuckles her seat belt as Seulgi leans in. Seulgi cups Joohyun's face as she kisses her, an audible sigh from Taehyung breaking them apart. 

Joohyun smooths out her clothes and looks away, embarrassed, almost as if she had forgotten that these two has just killed 2 people and one was just behind them, unconscious in their trunk. 

Seulgi's hand stays intertwined with Joohyun's as they look their separate ways, watching as the scenery slowly switched, the fields were greener and they were no longer in the city, Irene noticed. 

"I might know a lot more than you think," Seulgi starts, catching Joohyun's attention once more. "But I didn't catch your name. Real one, of course." "Joohyun. Bae Joohyun," Joohyun introduced. 

"Seulgi, Kang Seulgi as you already know. I'm 26, love dancing, run a gang... You know the sorts-" "Unnie." Joohyun interrupts. "Huh?" "That's Joohyun-unnie to you. I'm 28."

Seulgi nods and chuckles lightly, "Right, Joohyun-unnie." Joohyun smirks victoriously.

"So, Joohyun-unnie, we're going to be knowing each other for quite a while. What do you say we get to know each other a little more?" Seulgi suggests. Joohyun sighs, "I guess I really don't have a choice." 

Seulgi hums in agreement. Joohyun might as well accept it now, the fact that she won't be home soon. She didn't even get to say bye to Dalgom properly. Darn it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; extreme(?) violence

Most of the ride is spent in silence, before a sudden light bulb audibly clicked in Seulgi's head. "Ah right," she starts, getting the attention of Joohyun who was just about to doze off as Taehyung looks at her through the rear view mirror for a few seconds.

"I haven't introduced you two yet! Taehyung, this is Joohyun-unnie, a lad I met. We, uh, had an encounter shortly before this." Joohyun looks down, embarrassed, a rosy pink shading her features. Seulgi found it adorable. "Unnie, this is Taehyung, but most of us call him V."

"Us?" Joohyun questions, looking up. "Yeah, like, the rest of us." V clicks his tongue, annoyed, "You told her everything already?" Joohyun was surprised at that. That was probably the first thing he's heard from him so far.

Seulgi rubs the nape of her neck, chuckling. Taehyung leans forward, seeing as it was getting cloudy now. The weather had changed that fast? He takes off his sunglasses, tucking them in his shirt as he was driving and couldn't look for his case.

Joohyun had to admit, the man's eyes made him look even more stunning, until she looked back at Seulgi who looked at her with a slight smirk and dark eyes. Her breath got caught in her throat.

Never mind, she decides. That was the moment that Joohyun admitted to herself that she was indeed not completely straight. Joohyun looks away quickly, making Seulgi chuckle darkly, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

How the mood had changed that fast, she had no clue, but it wasn't like she was complaining either.

It wasn't long before they had rolled up to Seulgi's 'hideout', as Joohyun had nicknamed it. I mean, what else were you supposed to call it, home? She guessed it was, considering it was a second mansion.

Seulgi must be loaded, Irene thinks. Wait a minute, of course she is. She shakes her head. "What's up?" Seulgi asks as Joohyun hops out of the car door Seulgi had held open for her. "It's nothing." She dismisses.

Seulgi nods and both of them follow V into the entrance. Joohyun was surprised there were no maids or butlers running around, but perhaps she had misinterpreted the whole 'gang' thing. Generally, you would want to hide your identity.

The place was modern and cozy; not overly decorated and the walls were a soothing color, although it was a lot bigger than wherever they were last time. Joohyun wasn't bothered by that, though.

Taehyung leads them to a small door which they barely fit through before he turns on his phone flashlight. They make their way down a long flight of stairs. The darkness scared Irene a little bit which was visible to Seulgi who intertwined their hands.

Joohyun silently thanks her when they reach the bottom. As they do, Taehyung pushes open a curtain, revealing a dimly lit room which was a lot less modern than the upper part of her mansion.

Taehyung lets them in before whispering something Joohyun couldn't fully understand into Seulgi's ear before leaving. Joohyun takes the time to study the many different faces in this room; there were around 5 girls and 5 men including Taehyung, totaling to 9 people, plus Seulgi making it 10 people.

Joohyun was beyond shocked. How could 10 people be causing so much chaos in all of South Korea? On second thought, Irene wasn't sure if she wanted to know in the first place.

The first to notice Seulgi and Irene was Wendy, who was striding around nervously before she noticed them. She puts her hands on Seulgi's shoulders and looks her up and down. "No injuries?"

Seulgi shakes her head, "Nothing you have to patch up." She flashes Wendy a sly smile. Wendy shakes her head in disapproval before stepping back. "Oh, aren't you the one who left with her last night?"

At that sentence, a few heads turn, making Joohyun looks down at her feet in embarrassment. Seulgi rolls her eyes as Wendy walks away, another pair approaching them. A girl who seemed around a few years older than Irene from her demeanor.

Next to her was a man who was slightly taller than her, but the way they stood made them look more like friends and not lovers, Irene observes. Hell did she know, though.

The girl flashes Seulgi a smile before turning to Joohyun as the man started talking to Seulgi. "Sunmi, Lee Sunmi," She starts, offering her hand for Joohyun to shake. Joohyun takes her hand, "I'm a 92 liner." Sunmi stated.

Joohyun was taken a back. She looked much more mature than that. "I'm Bae Irene. I was born in 1991." Sunmi lets go of her hand, nodding thoughtfully. "I guess it's Irene-unnie for you then?" She says, flashing her a cheeky grin.

Joohyun smiles softly back before the man butts Sunmi away, introducing himself. "I'm Taemin!" He introduces giddily, sticking his hand out. Joohyun is amused at his personality but she side eyes Seulgi as her body tenses a bit.

Joohyun takes her hand, "Irene." Seulgi looks at her funnily, "You sure about that?" Joohyun rolls her eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'm Bae Joohyun." Sunmi butts Taemin back, "So you're not Irene but Joohyun?"

Joohyun nods, "I just don't like my name that much." Seulgi speaks before anyone else could. "Why's that? It sounds beautiful." Joohyun turns a light pink shade as the trio laugh, Taemin and Sunmi leaving them be.

They started to stride around the room before Seulgi took her hand and walked up to a trio; one girl with long, dirty blonde hair, and the four other men, a younger man with dark brown hair, one looking just a bit older than him with platinum blonde hair and the last one with silver hair as they laughed together.

The girl is the first to notice them. "Ah, Seul," the girl hops off the counter she was seated on to give Seulgi a small hug. Joohyun noticed that she was taller than Sunmi along with Seulgi, and herself of course.

  
She looks over at Joohyun and sticks her hand out. "Hey, I'm Hyojin, but you can just call me LE if you'd like. These guys are Namjoon, Jungkook and Yoongi. You can call them RM and Suga too, but Jungkook likes it simple." The three men nod a hello at her.

By the time the whole group was starting to warm up to each other after meeting one more person named Wheein, which was around half an hour, Taehyung comes back with 5 more girls. Joohyun's eyes widen, "Hani?"

Hani looks up at Joohyun, "Irene-unnie? What are you doing here?" Her eyes shift to Seulgi. "Oh..." She hums in realization. Two more girls were behind Hani before she recognized someone else.

Joy, she recalls. She seems to be far too distracted by her phone to acknowledge Seulgi or Irene. "Seulgi-unnie, who's your new girl?" A foreign voice called out. Seulgi and Joohyun both turn to see 2 girls, a girl just a bit taller than Joohyun herself with long, dark brown hair with her companion beside her, taller than all three of them with mid length dark silver hair.

"I'm Jennie, this here's Lisa," the shorter girl points to the silver haired one, who nods a greeting at Irene. "I'm guessing unnie already told you about the basics. I'm basically her second in command." 

Over hearing this, LE rushes over, "No you're not, I am!" Sunmi shoves both of them aside, "I am. Don't worry about those tw-!" Sunmi is interrupted by Lisa shoving her back as Jennie takes back her place.

"Alright, how about we talk about that later? We have more important stuff to deal with right now," Seulgi says pointing towards Taehyung who had the girl from earlier thrown over his shoulder. 

Joohyun almost gags, she hated the idea of this, but how else was she supposed to get out of this alive? The others already started to shift into another room while Joohyun stays puts, staring off into space.

What were they doing to do to her? She had no idea of how they worked at all, what if Seulgi just baited her into this and-

Joohyun's thoughts are disturbed by someone clutching to her hand tightly. "Why are you crying?" Seulgi asked, worried. Taehyung steps back into the room to check on them, but seeing Seulgi busy with Irene, he leaves them be.

Seulgi sits her down in a chair before kneeling in front of her. Joohyun hangs her head low as she sobs, Seulgi reaching over for some tissues. "I know that this is a lot, I really do. We're not going to hurt you Joohyun. No one's gonna hurt you, okay?" 

Joohyun tilts her head up to look at Seulgi through her tear stained eyes. "I know, it seems really scary." Seulgi takes both of Joohyun's hands into hers, "We don't do this for no reason. We have a reason and you'll find out soon. I just need you to know, none of these people are innocent."

Joohyun nods and shakily stands up with Seulgi before softly wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Seulgi's taken aback for a second, before she wraps her own arms around Irene in return, making sure not to hug her too tightly.

She felt so frail, Seulgi felt like she would shatter to pieces if she wrapped her arms around her too tightly. She wasn't sure of what else to do, in all honesty, so she waited and waited until Irene composed herself.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened, honestly. I get lost in my thoughts a lot." Joohyun explains, to which Seulgi shakes her head. "It's alright, I get what you mean. We all need a moment to ourselves sometimes." 

Joohyun nods timidly before Seulgi takes her hand and walks towards the other room. She stops right in front of the door before pulling out her phone and rapidly texting someone. She turns back to Joohyun, "Jennie, Wheein and Sunmi-unnie are gonna stay with you. I have to deal with something."

Though Joohyun already knew what that 'something' was, she nods before stepping back. Seulgi opens the door as Jennie, Sunmi and Wheein walk out, flashing Joohyun a smile as they let Seulgi step into the room.

* * *

 

As soon as Seulgi walks in, Lisa dumps the bucket of ice cold water onto the girl. She wakes up, groaning from her duct taped mouth. Seulgi takes slow steps towards her as Lisa slowly and painfully takes the layers of tape off, making her yelp in pain.

Lisa finishes as Seulgi takes her place in front of the girl. "Before we start, I'm going to tell you right now that we don't take any chances. If you don't tell us what we ask you, there's no guarantee you'll be making it out alive. Capiche?"

The girl nods slowly, but Seulgi can already tell that it won't be easy getting answers out of her.

* * *

 

She was right. By the end of everything, the girl was bloodied and bruised as she coughed and hacked. "You had the option to make this work out, you know that right?" Seulgi speaks before LE deliver a strong hit to her stomach.

"This is the last question. If you answer it, you'll be alive. If you don't, well, I'm sure you already know where that's going. Now tell me, who do you work under?" 

"I already told you," the girl growled, "I'm not telling you!" 

It's quick; Seulgi reaches into the pocket of her blazer and cocks her pistol back, the bullet going straight through her head with pinpoint accuracy. Her blood splatters before her lifeless body limps in the chair. 

RM and Suga are quick to search for anything leading to who she worked for as LE and Hani prepared to take her body. Lisa goes to clean up the splatter. Sooyoung takes her place beside Seulgi as they walk out.

Seulgi is spotless and emotionless. She never enjoyed things like this, but there was no choice in it, was there? To take down whoever was targeting them, they'd need to know who it was first, and for that to happen, there was going to have to be a lot less bodies.

Seulgi finds the 3 girls chatting happily with Joohyun and for once after a kill, Seulgi feels her world light up at the sounds of Joohyun's laugh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is realllyy messy and i wasn't feeling it so sorry i promise the next one will be better


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> announcement at the end, please stay for it  
> filler smut chapter

 

* * *

The group is back to their daily banter shortly after everything was cleaned up. Joohyun was surprised with them; it was almost as if nothing had happened in the first place. They started to head back up stairs after a bit, seeing as it was getting dark and it would've been more comfortable.

Wheein, Jungkook, Namjoon and Taehyung go to the kitchen to prepare drinks for everyone else who had huddled in the living room, getting ready for a small party of some sorts. Sunmi, Taemin, LE sat on once couch, Hani seated in Hyojin's lap.

There's a soft knock at the front door. Jennie gets up from beside Lisa to answer it and is greeted by a taller blonde woman decked out in a stunning Thom Browne suit. Jennie's face lights up as she lets her in, calling out to Seulgi.

"Seulgi-unnie! Byul-unnie's here!" Seulgi zooms to the front door and engulfs her friend in a big hug. Byulyi chuckles as they enter the living room, Jennie taking her seat beside Lisa again.

Byulyi sandwiches herself between Sooyoung and Jennie as Seulgi and Irene are huddled up on the love seat, Seulgi's arm wrapped around the smaller girl as a beer occupies her other hand. She catches the eye of Byulyi, who smirks, before she looks away and pays attention to whatever LE and Sunmi were arguing about, Taemin and Hani drunkenly laughing at them.

Soon enough, everyone is loudly conversing with each other, the 4 from the kitchen taking their own seats and turning on the TV for everyone to enjoy. Seulgi is sipping on her beer when she hears Joohyun mumbling something. She turns, seeing Joohyun's face mere inches away from hers.

Joohyun shifts closer to her ear, subtly whispering, "Bed?" 

Seulgi doesn't respond, merely standing up. "Joohyun-unnie says she's tired so we'll be going off to bed," she announces to her friends. As everyone says good night, Seulgi catches Byul glancing at her again. Byul doesn't say anything, merely sipping her beer while giving Seulgi a pointed look, before turning back to the rest of the group.

Seulgi and Joohyun quickly make their way upstairs, Seulgi already taking off her blazer as no one was anywhere near. Joohyun leads them into a room before locking the door and pushing Seulgi onto the bed.

Seulgi looks around nervously, "J-Joohyun, this is Wannie's room, we can't-!" She's quickly cut off as Irene places herself on top of her lap, sealing her mouth with a rough kiss. Seulgi immediately reciprocates, her hands moving to Joohyun's thin waist. 

Seulgi moans slightly before they pull away, Joohyun moving quickly to pull her shirt off as Seulgi's fumbles with the buttons of her shirt. She should really stop wearing suits if it was always going to end up like this, Joohyun thinks.

Getting annoyed, Joohyun pushing Seulgi's hands away and rips her shirt off. Seulgi looks up at her in awe, almost drooling as Joohyun smirks at her. Seulgi was about to whine before Joohyun hushes her with a finger on the lips. 

Seulgi silently nods, leaning in to leave soft kisses down Joohyun's jaw and neck. Joohyun cranes her neck, sighing softly as Seulgi drags her tongue down to Joohyun's chest. Joohyun's hands tangles themselves in Seulgi's hair as she reaches over to undo her bra.

Seulgi promptly unhooks Joohyun's bra before discarding it on the floor, immediately latching her mouth onto Joohyun's breast. joohyun jolts forward from the contact, moaning loudly before covering her mouth, looking back at the door to make sure no one had heard her. 

“Seul-ah...” Joohyun called out breathlessly, her hands gripping Seulgi’s scalp roughly. “Strip down for me, baby,” Seulgi ordered. 

Joohyun nods, crawling off of Seulgi’s lap to take off the remainders of her clothes. She climbs back on shortly after, Joohyun shivering as Seulgi’s touch feels even closer than before.

Seulgi agonizingly drags her fingers down Joohyun’s thin body, stop at her waist. She draws small circles as her other hand goes to take Joohyun’s nipple. 

Joohyun leans forward, resting her head in the crook of Seulgi’s neck as she breathes heavily from the contact. “Seulgi, please,” Joohyun begged. “Please what?” Seulgi pushes, her fingers slowly making their way to Irene’s entrance.

”Seul, put them in me please, I need them so bad!” Joohyun moans out, not caring if the others heard her anymore. Seulgi hums in thought, “What are ‘they’?” Joohyun has had enough. 

“Kang Seulgi, I want you to shove your fingers so far up me to the point where you can’t even feel them anymore.” 

That’s all it took before Seulgi finally smashed their lips together for a kiss. Joohyun hums in surprise, but ends up slipping her tongue in soon enough. Seulgi's fingers trickle down before finally, she slowly pushes her fingers in.

Irene gasps out at the sensation, Seulgi's fingers inching deeper and deeper inside of her. Joohyun slowly starts to ride on Seulgi's fingers, trying to keep her loud moans in.

"Fuck~ Go faster!" Seulgi obliges, speeding up her fingers as she starts to play with Joohyun's clit. Joohyun chokes out a moan, her hooded eyes looking down at Seulgi as she bounces up and down. 

Seulgi and Joohyun lock eyes, Joohyun's eyes going wide as Seulgi pulls out her fingers, letting Joohyun's juices spill everywhere. Seulgi slaps a hand over her partner's mouth and pulls her into a hug as her juices drip down her leg. 

Seulgi holds her as she pulls her down to lay on the bed, hugging her softly as she shakes quietly, still recovering. Seulgi chuckles softly in her ear, rubbing her back.

"Ready for round two?"

Joohyun looks up at Seulgi, staring at her lips for a few brief seconds before softly connecting them to hers. Seulgi starts to reciprocate, slowly rising over Joohyun.

Joohyun's fingers travel down Seulgi's back as they pull apart. "Oh," she starts "trust me." Joohyun sits up to whisper in Seulgi's ear, 

"I'm more than ready." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to go on around a month's hiatus since i'm going to visit my grandparents on the other side of the fuckin world in india, so i won't be able to update any of my story's for that time being. i promise i'll get back to this story as soon as i'm home.  
> thank you all so much for the support and i love y'all so much! make sure to watch arthdal chronicles uwu
> 
> also, i saw someone saying that they'd like me to continue my jenlisa one shot. i'm really sorry, but in all honesty, i feel as if my jenlisa was one of my worst works and i do not wish to continue it. i'm sorry ily 
> 
> also this chapter is exactly 1,000 words... wild


	8. Chapter 8

Joohyun has collapsed next to her, her pants filling the room. Seulgi smiles when their eyes meet, “I never disappoint, do I?” Joohyun laughs softly at that, but she couldn’t deny it.

“So, we’re probably gonna have to change the sheets, right?” She asks. “Yup, definitely.” Seulgi says before slipping out of Seungwan’s bed and rummaging through her closet.

“You keep your clothes in her closet?” Joohyun asks. Seulgi nods, pulling out a simple pair of sweats and a tank top and pulling out a pair of Wendy’s clothes, tossing them to Joohyun as she starts to put on her own clothes. Joohyun looks at Seulgi, questioned.

“What, you wanna wear cum stained clothes instead?” Seulgi deadpans. “Point taken,” Joohyun mutters before slipping on her clothes.

Seulgi is in the middle of putting on the tank top when a knock is heard on the door, followed by Seungwan barging into her room with Sooyoung trailing behind her.

She soon stops in her tracks, seeing Seulgi well, pantless and Joohyun in her clothes. “You did _not_ do it on my bed…” is the first thing Seungwan says. Seulgi is midway through putting her jeans on when Seungwan says this, and merely shrugs in reponse before turning around to strip the bed sheets.

Joohyun’s eyes flicker between the three of them; Seulgi, Seungwan and Sooyoung who hasn’t said anything yet.

 -

Seulgi and Joohyun make their way back to the living room, seeing that most of the crew had been knocked out; Hani in Hyojin’s arms, Sunmi, Jennie and Lisa knocked out together so on and so forth. The only one who seemed to be moving was V. He waves hello at the girls, ready to move away before Seulgi taps his shoulder.

“Get some rest. You need it.” She pats his back, giving him a warm smile that reached her eyes. Irene smiles at that as well, before shaking her head. Why was she still here? She should be back at home, safe with Yeri, yet here she is, in a mansion owned by a gangster and her gangster friends.

She should’ve called the police at this point, but she doesn’t think that’d do much. “What’s up?” Seulgi interrupts her thoughts. Joohyun quickly masks her face a smile, “Nothing. I was just lost in my thoughts.” Seulgi shakes her head, “No, something’s definitely wrong.” Joohyun twitches slightly before Seulgi grabs her arm and tugs her into the washroom.

“Joohyun. I know that this might seem a lot to you, and that I might be nothing more than a gang leader and well, ah, someone you sleep around with-“ Joohyun blushes. “-but please just tell me what’s wrong.”

Seulgi pushes. Why wasn’t she calling the police, honestly? Joohyun felt like she was out of her mind. There was a nail file where she rested her hand, she could easily grab it and stab Seulgi, but she knows it won’t be that easy. “I…” Joohyun trails off. Seulgi waits patiently.

“Seulgi, why am I here? In this house? Why am I face to face with one of the most dangerous gang leaders in the entirety of South Korea?” “Oh Joohyun, you know I couldn’t let you off that easy. Plus, you’re hot. Why would I miss out on that?” Seulgi says, slowing backing Irene into the corner.

Joohyun lets loose her grip on the nail file before pulling Seulgi by her tank top, almost ripping it to smash their lips into a heated kiss. Seulgi lets out a surprised noise before resting one hand again the wall, the other caressing Joohyun’s face.

“We can’t,” Seulgi says breathily between kisses, “They’ll hear us.” Joohyun takes Seulgi’s face in her hands and deepens the kiss instead of answering. “Ah, fuck it,” Seulgi mutters. She turns Joohyun around making her lean against the wall with her arms as she presses into Joohyun’s back, nibbling on her ear.

Seulgi’s hands start to roam around Joohyun’s body and she eventually finds her hands fondling Joohyun’s supple breasts, making the elder moan.

“You want me to fuck you from behind? Or maybe you wanna look at yourself through the mirror? How about that?” Joohyun can’t get a word out of her mouth, only groans tumbling out. Seulgi guides Joohyun in front of the mirror, Joohyun’s small hands resting against the bathroom counter now, the nail file long forgotten as Seulgi slips her hands into Joohyun’s shorts.

Seulgi’s fingers start to slide up and down Joohyun’s entrance, spreading her lips just to tease her some more. Joohyun breathes heavily, focusing on trying not to wake the others. Seulgi’s other hand moved to cover Joohyun’s mouth as she slips two fingers into Joohyun.

Joohyun practically screams into Seulgi’s hand as she begins to kick up the pace, pumping her fingers in and out of Joohyun. Joohyun pulls Seulgi’s hand awayfrom her mouth, “ _Fuck,_ go faster!” She begs.

Seulgi gropes at Joohyun’s breast, looking at her features through the mirror; her flushed red face, disheveled hair, her heart shaped lips, her shining eyes, her everything. When Joohyun started to tighten around her fingers, Seulgi knew that she was her everything.

-

The next morning, everyone was up and buzzing around, busying themselves with breakfast and newspapers. Seulgi and Joohyun walk to the kitchen to see LE helping Hani as they cook together, Seungwan shooting them dirty looks with Sooyoung by her side, holding in her laughter.

Sunmi and Taemin has left to grab something from outside for everyone, while Taehyung was still sleeping the rest either in the kitchen, lazing around in the living room or at the dining table. “Doesn’t it get annoying to deal with so many people in the house?” Joohyun asks Seulgi.

Seulgi shakes her head. “We’ve all been like a family since day one. I’d never get tired of these guys,” Seulgi says with a grin. Joohyun nods as Seulgi explains, catching herself smile. “Did you ever see yourself doing… you know, this?” “Forming a gang? Well yeah, but definitely not this type of gang.” “There’s different types of gangs?”

Joohyun asks. “I mean, like a friend group.” “Oh.” “I never really asked for this,” Seulgi explains as her face darkens. “It’s only because we have people targeting us,” Seulgi whispers the last part. “Like who?” Joohyun keeps pushing. Seulgi looks around at everyone before replying.

“I’ll tell you later. For now,” Seulgi goes behind and wraps her arms around the shorter, burying her head in Irene’s flowing locks, “Let’s just relax.” Wheein groans, “You guys are worse than Hani and Hyojin.

They’ve been together longer than you’ve even met!” She complains. The three of them laugh as Hani comes around. “I heard my name? Is Wheein gossiping about me again?” Joohyun shakes her head, “Of course not! She was just telling us how great you are.” 

Hani shoots Wheein a deathly glare.

-

Nothing had happened for a majority of the day. Joohyun was surprised, after all that had happened yesterday, that she hadn’t been kidnapped or something along those lines yet. It was the evening now, everyone getting ready to head into their separate rooms.

Sooyoung and Seungwan has left to do something business related. Joohyun was still in awe at how big the place was. But more importantly, Joohyun needed to talk to Yeri. Seulgi notices Joohyun fidgeting and nudges her. “What’s up?” She asks. “Um, I need to talk to someone,” Joohyun says.

“Did something happen?” Seulgi asks, concerned. “No,” Joohyun shakes her head, “I just-“ 

She’s interrupted by Sooyoung and Seungwan entering the house with an extra person. Seulgi and Joohyun look over only for Joohyun to notice who it is before springing off the couch and running to her. “Unnie!” Yeri squeaks, hugging Joohyun as hard as she could.

Seungwan gives them space whilst Sooyoung stays beside Yeri. Seulgi smiles at Seungwan, who had seemed to finally get over Seulgi and Joohyun doing… things on her bed. Sooyoung remains frozen next to Yeri and her friend, and Seulgi swears that she could see her face heat up just a little bit as Yeri clutches her hand after pulling away from Joohyun.

Joohyun turns to Seulgi and stomps over. “Why did you bring her here?” She whisper-yelled, looking up at the younger. Seulgi shrugs in response, “It wasn’t me.” “Then who was it?” Seulgi points at Sooyoung. Joohyun takes a good look at Sooyoung’s height.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she muttered as Seulgi laughed. “What, are you planning to kill Sooyoung or something?”

She joked, and when Joohyun didn’t react, she stopped. “Wait, you’re not actually planning to kill her are you?”

-

The morning had been fine until Seulgi started to worry about Taehyung. Sure, she had told him to rest but he never slept this late. No one in the house did. Seulgi turns to Jennie, “Can you go check on Taehyung?”

Jennie nods before getting up and heading for the stairs. Seulgi and the others resume their conversations, fingers laced with Irene’s before a glass breaking scream is heard from upstairs. The first thing Seulgi does is grab her pistol along with Seungwan and Sooyoung who had already started to rush upstairs.

Seulgi rushes ahead of them to the room where the scream came from; Taehyung’s room. It was Jennie. Seulgi kicks down the door and raises her pistol to see a broken window, Jennie on her knees, and most importantly, Taehyung’s body with blood spilling from it.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Seungwan immediately holsters her pistol to rush over to Jennie’s shaking body, wrapping her arms around the younger as Sooyoung rushes over to his bed. Seulgi remains still as the others begin to rush over.

Just as they reach the door, Seulgi sinks to her knees and begins to sob silently. Irene pushes through to kneel next to Seulgi, unsure of what to do. She opens her arms for Seulgi who immediately wraps her arms around Joohyun.

She can feel her neck get wet with Seulgi’s tears, but that was okay. The others stared in shock at their leader; they’d never seen her like this, but they also knew how close Taehyung was to Seulgi.

Sunmi taps Joohyun on the shoulder, “You and her need to leave. It’s not safe.” “Me? Why me?” Joohyun questions. “She needs you, Joohyun. No matter how long you’ve known her, I can already tell she’s attached to you. She needs someone to comfort her, and I’m sure you’re very capable of that.” Sunmi finishes with a small smile.

Some of them had already started to haul Taehyung’s body out of the room, and Joohyun watches Seulgi as her eyes follow his body.

Seulgi looks down once more, wrapping her arms tighter around Joohyun. “Okay,” Joohyun decides. “I can do that.” Sunmi pats Joohyun on her head, “Thanks. It means a lot, to all of us,” sunmi says, referring to the rest of the gang.

“I’ll take her to her room,” Moonbyul offers with Wheein beside her.

Sunmi nods, then turns back to Joohyun. “Go with them.” Joohyun nods and gets up, letting Moonbyul help Seulgi’s shaken self up and out of Taehyung’s room. Seungwan has left to inspect with Sooyoung, leaving Lalisa to comfort Jennie. The rest had started to head down to the basement to see what they could do.

-

Wheein shuts the door as Moonbyul lays Seulgi down. Joohyun stands by the bedside, her fingers intertwining with Seulgi’s. Wheein leaves the room as Moonbyul goes to pat Joohyun on the shoulder, "She'll be fine. Trust me, she's strong." She says in reassurance. Joohyun smiles before Byul leaves and Yeri enters. 

Yeri shuts the door before going to hug Joohyun, tears stinging her eyes. "Unnie," she whimpers, "I'm scared." Joohyun holds Yeri tightly, "Hey, it's okay. Yerim, you're okay," She reassures, patting Yeri's back gently. 

Yerim starts to gently cry in Joohyun's arms, causing herself to tear up. As if seeing Seulgi so heartbroken wasn't bad enough.

"Please don't cry. Please," Joohyun begged. “Yeri-ah, stay strong for me, okay? You’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay.” She says, wrapping her arms tighter around Yeri. Seulgi had ended up waking up somewhere in between Yeri’s breakdown and had sat up, silently watching them as she didn’t want to disturb them.

Yeri lifts her head and locks eyes with Seulgi, mouthing "sorry" before whispering to Joohyun. Joohyun nods. “Are you sure you’re okay? You can stay with us.” She whispers back to Yeri. Yeri nods, “I’m fine unnie. I’ve got someone to take care of me,” is the last thing she says before turning on her heel and leaving, wiping her tears along the way.

Joohyun turns to Seulgi and takes a couple steps before sitting on the bedside, careful not to sit on Seulgi’s legs. The younger girl was shaking, but kept a straight face, thinking that would make Joohyun think she’s okay. Obviously, it didn’t work. “I know you’re hurt Seulgi. I know what he was to you.”

Seulgi stays silent with her head down. Joohyun takes her hand and holds it tight, rubbing light circles on the back it. "Sunmi told me we should go. It's not safe for us." Joohyun says in a quiet whisper. 

Seulgi looks up at her, and Joohyun almost cries right there. Seulgi had lost the bright color in her eyes. Her charismatic smile was long gone, her face stained with tears. "I'm so sorry Seulgi. I'm so sorry," And Joohyun leans in again, pulling Seulgi into her arms. 

-

A light knock is heard on the door minutes after as Wheein opens the door, peaking in. Joohyun signals her to come in, which she does, shutting the door softly behind her. "It's time to go. Namjoon and I will be escorting you home."

"Do you know where we're going exactly?" Joohyun asks. Wheein nods, "I do. You'll both be safe there." "Alright," Joohyun gets up, then waits for Seulgi to get up as well, still clutching her hand tight. Wheein opens the door for them as they walk out, her following behind. 

Joohyun and Seulgi make their way downstairs, meeting Sunmi at the front door. Seulgi was slowly starting to regain her senses. She checks her holster to see that her pistol wasn't there, and upon turning around she sees Sooyoung walking downstairs with it. Seulgi takes it, checking the safety before holstering it.

Everyone had busied themselves; Wheein and Namjoon had went to the car whilst Joohyun chats with Sunmi, the rest of them either still in Taehyung's room or roaming around, panicking. 

Seulgi takes Joohyun's hand in hers, abruptly interrupting the conversation between her and Sunmi before walking out of the house, following Wheein and Namjoon. Sunmi and Sooyoung's eyes follow them as the door shuts. "She's really something," Sooyoung comments, making the older chuckle. 

"Trust me, if it's anyone that can get Seulgi out of this mess, it's her." Sunmi says. "What do you mean?" "You'll see what I mean eventually," She says, her light grin turning into a frown as she got serious, "But for now, it's time to figure shit out." 

Sooyoung nods in agreement, already making her way downstairs.

 

* * *

 

Namjoon sat behind the wheel, starting up the car as Wheein checks the glove compartment; bingo, extra ammo clips. She closes the glove after taking the clips and attaching them to her belt, looking back at Seulgi. 

Seulgi is busy looking out the window, trying to distract herself as her hands are still intertwined with Joohyun’s. Wheein turns back to the front after Namjoon starts to pull out of the driveway.

They’re just a couple minutes into the drive when Namjoon realizes that the gas was almost empty. “Alright, ladies,” He says as he pulls into the gas station, “As you can see, we’re gonna take a little bit of a detour.”

* * *

It takes Namjoon just a few minutes to fill up the car before he hops back into the front seat and starts their drive once more. No one had exchanged a word since the drive had started apart from Namjoon. Everyone silently understood though.

The young man didn’t deserve for his life to be taken at all. He had done nothing but protect Red Velvet and just thinking about it made Seulgi’s blood boil. She couldn’t believe she left him alone.

She shouldn’t have. Seulgi feels her body tense up as they reach the abandoned road that their hideout was at. “Guys, something seems a little off...” Joohyun mutters. 

“Seulgi.” Wheein speaks, and Seulgi immediately lets go of Joohyun’s hand, already knowing what she was going to ask. “Grab the rifle in the back.” Seulgi reaches on the flat surface behind her seat. Joohyun hadn’t even realized that there was a gun there in the first place. 

Seulgi passes the rifle to Wheein before her eyes widen: she sees the shooter this time. “EVERYONE DUCK!” She yells, and everyone does. The first shot rings in her ears, it goes clean above Namjoon’s head as the car swerved. Seulgi gets back up right before the car smashes into the brick wall that had just been on their left side.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: CAR CRASH, IMPLIED SUICIDE ATTACK

Seulgi passes the rifle to Wheein before her eyes widen: she sees the shooter this time. “EVERYONE DUCK!” She yells, and everyone does. The first shot rings in her ears, it goes clean above Namjoon’s head as the car swerved. Seulgi gets back up right before the car smashes into the brick wall that had just been on their left side.

* * *

 

Everything is dark. Joohyun hears something; creaking when she opens her eyes. A distressed voice. Her vision is blurry but she pulls herself up, only to see that the seat in front of her was pushed all the way back, blocking her legs.

"-y legs..." Joohyun hears again. The voice was awfully familiar. She looks at the owner of the voice. It was Wheein. "I can't feel my fucking legs!" She yelled.

"Namjoon... Namjoon! Namjoon, get up!" Wheein continues. Joohyun puts her hand on her forehead. It felt as if it were dripping. When Joohyun looked down at her hand, she realized she was. The blood from her forehead smeared onto her hand and continued to drip onto her clothes.

It was then that the pain finally kicked in. When she saw what actually happened to her. She looks to her left to see Seulgi leaning back in her seat, her breathing erratic and her eyes shut. Her gaze goes to Namjoon, only to see his blood with his head on the wheel.

He was gone, that was what Joohyun knew. It was when he saw him that she regained her senses; she could smell the blood, the smoke, she could hear the car's alarm ringing and ringing in her ears, she was almost positive she would go deaf.

Basically, she was injured, Wheein's legs were stuck, Namjoon was dead which left Seulgi. Seulgi seemed to be in the same state as Joohyun, but her legs seemed fine. What was worse is that Joohyun remembers; someone was shooting.

In her restrained state, Joohyun leans over and shakes Seulgi until her eyes open. Seulgi looks at Joohyun and breathes a sigh of relief. "You're alive," She states. Joohyun nods before speaking, "Seulgi, I think they're still outside." 

That's what really got Seulgi awake. Seulgi pushes herself out, her knees on the seat now. She leans forward and pulls the lever from Namjoon's seat, pushing the seat forward to give her more space. She was about to go before she looked back at Joohyun.

"You can leave me. But don't leave Wheein. You'll need her, Seulgi," Her voice is hoarse, barely above a whisper. Seulgi leans over Joohyun, doing the same she had done for Namjoon's seat before she heard Wheein's screams of pain. 

"I CAN'T FUCKING FEEL THEM! MY LEGS!" She cried out, clutching whatever she could. Joohyun moved quickly so Seulgi could pull the seat back, finally freeing Wheein's legs.

Her legs were practically destroyed as she crawled to the back seat to join the other two before turning back around and pulling the rifle with her. She gives Seulgi the rifle, "Go. I won't make it."

"Don't you fucking saying that, Jung. Don't you dare fucking say that." Seulgi spits out angrily as she takes the rifle. "Listen to me, Seulgi. You take that rifile, you take Joohyun and you leave. Do you understand?"

"Wheein I am not leaving you here. Get your ass up-" "My legs, Seulgi." She begged. "Don't make it harder for everyone." Joohyun looks helplessly between the two - even if she hadn't known Wheein for long, she obviously didn't want to leave her behind.

"Me," Joohyun speaks up, grabbing their attention. "I'll carry you." Wheein begins to protest, "No, you-" "No, no." Seulgi interrupts, "That's perfect." Seulgi refuses to listen to Wheein anymore as she tries to open the car door. 

Seeing that the handle is jammed, Seulgi kicks the door open with all her force before limping out, helping Joohyun and then Wheein. Joohyun swings Wheein's arm over her neck, following Seulgi at a safe distance.

Seulgi turns, walking towards the driver's seat. Joohyun wonders what she could be up to, but doesn't question it. Seulgi struggles to pry the door open but it happens eventually. Joohyun forces herself to look away; she couldn't handle seeing another dead body.

Seulgi reaches around his neck, taking his necklace off. She leans forward, sliding his eye lids shut and kissing the charm on his necklace. "You did well." She whispered before backing away, going back to Joohyun and Wheein. 

She tucks the necklace into the pocket of her blazer before starting to walk slowly, making sure the other two could catch up with her. "The crash wasn't too far from where they shot us," Wheein explains, out of breath, "We should keep our guard up, they're probably near by."

Seulgi nods, bringing her rifle up. "You could probably give Wheein your pistol." Joohyun suggests. "Yeah, good idea," Seulgi says, reaching into her holster and turning, giving Wheein her pistol. Of course, as soon as she does turn around, Joohyun and Wheein’s eyes widen. “Duck!” Wheein yells, throwing herself to the nearest cover along with Joohyun as Seulgi scattered somewhere else.

The shooter's inexperienced, Seulgi notices. She pokes out her rifle, aiming down the sights only to see the mans guard was down. She takes a shot at his leg, making him double down in pain.

She hides back in her cover, waiting, waiting until she peeks out again only to see the man was on the floor, his pistol discarded elsewhere as he presses down on his wound. Seulgi gets up, rushing him before he holds his blood covered hands up.

"Wait, wait, don't shoot!" He begged, his hands still up. Seulgi still has her rifle aimed, her finger still on the trigger. "Speak," Seulgi spits out as Joohyun and Wheein slowly make their way towards them. "What's wrong, Seul? Just shoot him!" Wheein calls out.

"I-I have information. I can help you. I didn't want to do this," He explains fearfully. "I don't wanna die." "Don't fall for it, Seulgi! He's fooling you!" Wheein says. Joohyun keeps her mouth shut. Seulgi looks between the boy and Wheein.

He looked genuinely fearful, but who knew how good these goons were at acting, right? "Turn around, take everything off." Seulgi orders, barrel pressed to his head. He begins to oblige, taking out a knife and throwing it away before reaching for something else.

One, twice, thrice, Wheein shoots at his head. He falls to the floor. Seulgi steps back, "What the fuck?" Before she could continue, Wheein interrupts her, "Look at what he dropped."

She looks.

A detonator. 

Seulgi flips his body over (he was on his stomach) feeling his vest for anything suspicious. Feeling inside his vest, she hears it. The beeping. 

"They're ruthless," Seulgi spits, "Absolutely ruthless. Look how young he is." Joohyun is lost. "What? What happened?" She asks. "It was a suicide attack," Wheein explains. "You see the detonator that he dropped?" Joohyun nods. "He was going to trigger it before I shot him. Either way he would've died, but so would've Seulgi."

"There's bombs strapped in his vest," Seulgi helps. "Thanks, Wheein. I didn't see that." She grimaced. 

They're silent for a few moments before Wheein speaks up, "Hey, Seul. Our earpieces." Seulgi touches her ear. How could she have forgotten? She holds down on the button on her earpiece. 

"Can you guys hear me?" Seulgi speaks. There's a couple moments of silence. "Seul? Is that you?" Yoongi asks. "Yeah, yeah. It's me." "You guys reach there safely?" He asks. 

Seulgi shares a look at Wheein. "We need someone out here ASAP." Seulgi orders. "The car crashed." "Oh shit." Seulgi hears a few clicks and clacks of the keyboard. "We'll be out there in a few minutes. How is everyone?" 

"Joohyun and I are decent, but Wheein's legs are fucked. Namjoon..." Seulgi trails off for a moment. "Namjoon...?" Yoongi pushes. "He was K.I.A. He didn't make it." Everything is silent. 

"Did... Did you get his necklace?" "Yeah. I knew you'd want it so I made sure to get it." Seulgi says. "Okay, they're on their way. Stay strong." Yoongi says before it cuts.

 "Fuck!" Seulgi turns around to see Wheein clutching her legs in pain, Joohyun staying by her side. She walks to them, kneeling down. "Do you have anything to numb the pain? A first aid kit in the car maybe?" Joohyun asks.

Seulgi shakes her head, "No, we don't have one in there." "Shit," Joohyun cursed. "So we just have to sit and wait?" "Basically." Seulgi grimaced. "But they're quick, trust me." They're silent for a few moments before Seulgi gets up to scout the area for a bit. 

She's kicking rocks on the pavement when Joohyun joins her on her small walk, not to far from Wheein, who'd eventually fallen asleep through the pain somehow. "I'm sorry, " Seulgi said. "Sorry you have to go through all of this. You don't deserve it." 

"It's... Definitely not what I expected myself to get into. But after meeting you Seulgi, I don't... I don't think I can leave you." Joohyun confesses. "What do you mean?" Seulgi asks. "I mean, I'd rather go through this, if it means staying with you." 

Seulgi scoffs, "Joohyun, you're risking your life. If I were you, I would've sneaked off to the police already." "You think the police could handle you guys?" Joohyun challenges.

Seulgi sighs, taking Joohyun's hands into hers. "Thank you. I'd express my gratitude, but now's not the time." Seulgi looks towards Wheein.

"Let's go take care of her. She's worked hard for us." Joohyun nods, following Seulgi as they walk back to Wheein. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
